The larynx constitutes the upper part of the respiratory track between the pharynx and the trachea. Due to injury or disease, most commonly cancer, a patient may have to undergo a laryngectomy, which is a surgical removal of part or all of the larynx. Normally when this occurs, an airway is made through the patient's neck in order to provide a breathing passage since the patient is usually unable to breath normally due to the loss of respiratory organs. The external opening in the patient's neck is known as a stoma.
Laryngectomies often provide patients with several problems and inconveniences. For instance, patients often have to wear a tube in the stoma for all or part of the day to prevent the stoma from shrinking or closing. In addition, the opening itself must be protected from the environment in terms of maintaining proper moisture in and around the stoma and protecting it from dirt, dust, bugs and other miscellaneous airborne pollutants. Further, the patient who has a stoma may be self-conscious about others seeing the stoma.
One attempt to solve the above-stated problems involves the use of a bib which is worn over the stoma. The bib serves the dual purpose of protecting the stoma from drying out from exposure to the air and also to hide the stoma. This device, however, has proven unsatisfactory in several respects. First, the bib can be extremely hot and uncomfortable. Secondly, if the patient has an accidental cough or sneeze, the bib can get soiled and require frequent changing, thus necessitating the patient to carry around spare bibs. Further, since the bib must be next to the stoma, it must be worn beneath other clothing that is also worn around the neck area which makes it difficult for the patient to quickly gain access to the stoma area, to change the bib for example, as well as making such clothing items as dress shirts and ties difficult to wear. Moreover, a bib, while effectively hiding the stoma, also tends to draw attention to the wearer and the patient's condition.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a novel stoma cover and protector.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a stoma protector which maintains moisture around the stoma.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a stoma protector which protects the stoma from dirt, dust, and other airborne pollutants.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a stoma protector which is attractive yet inconspicuous on the wearer.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a stoma protector which is economical to manufacture and convenient, durable, and safe to use.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the following description of the invention.